


Asserting his authority

by alphabetgirl



Series: Little Marshmallows [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Ticklish puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetgirl/pseuds/alphabetgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is getting a bit too big for his boots. Derek asserts his authority. Stiles finds the whole thing pretty amusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asserting his authority

Out of all the puppies, Scott was probably the biggest momma's boy. It was only to be expected, given the fact that he had been pretty close to Stiles for several years, already. And, while he and Derek had gotten a lot closer over the last several months, the pup still liked to test his boundaries from time to time.

For example, the way he behaved over Stiles. It was normal for a puppy to develop possessive behaviour over a parent, usually the mother, and it shouldn't have come as a suprise when Scott began displaying these traits. 

The first time that Derek realised what was going in was when he leaned over to give his mate a kiss goodbye before heading out to run errands. Scott had been curled up in a little ball in Stiles' lap, a place that appeared to be his favourite seat at the moment. When Derek's lips came into contact with Stiles' cheek, the pup jolted up into a sitting position, a low, warning rumble sounding low in his throat and his normally soft brown eyes flashing angrily. 

Stiles had just laughed it off, arguing that the pup was just being playful. Derek knew different, however. He heard a hundred playful growls a day, and that definately wasn't one of them. 

Scott's behaviour only got worse during the week. There were times when he couldn't even look at his mate without Scott giving him a warning, sitting smugly in Stiles' lap as if saying, "Mine,". Stiles, for his part, found the whole thing rather hilarious. Derek tried everything to assert his alpha status on the little pup, from growling, flashing his eyes, tapping him on the nose and picking him up by the scruff and dumping him on the floor. All these things just seemed to egg Scott on. 

Stiles eventually agreed that something had to be done when Scott took to sleeping between them at night, snuggling against his momma and using all 4 limbs to try to hold Derek at bay.

After the third night of such ridiculous sleeping arrangements, Derek was woken up by a low snarling in his ear. Opening his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of Scott lying on his chest with an expression that was supposed to look fierce, but was made redundant by the pup's adorableness.

"Right, that's it," Derek said firmly, grabbing the puppy and pinning him onto the bed on his back in one fluid movement. The ensuing growling woke Stiles up, who took in the scene with an amused expression. 

"Give us a minute, babe," Derek said calmly as the puppy tried to wriggle out of his inescapable grasp.

Scott stopped snarling and began whimpering pitifully in Stiles' direction, using the puppy eyes that tended to get him whatever he wanted. 

"You got yourself into this mess, buddy." Stiles said firmly, leaning down to kiss the pup's nose before flinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing up. 

"Don't over do it," Stiles said to Derek, pecking his mate chastely on the lips before leaving the room. 

For a few seconds, Derek wracked his brain, trying to figure out the best way to assert his dominance. When he was a pup, he'd gotten a bit possessive over Talia. His father had responded by nipping his ear every time until he stopped. However, he'd rather not use that approach. Puppy ears are very sensitive and he preferred to not use discipline methods that caused his puppies pain. His eyes lighting on Scott's round little tummy, an idea came to him.

Scott began to struggle in earnest when he saw the evil smile that crept over the alpha's face. 

"Ah ah ah, you're not going anywhere. Not before I've reminded you who the alpha is,". 

With that, Derek scrunched his fingers into the soft little belly, making the puppy yelp with mirth. The fact that the puppies get their ticklishness in wolf form was a cause for delight for the two parents, because let's be honest, puppy laughter is the cutest sound in the world. 

It didn't take long for Scott to change back into his human form.

"Stop," he gasped, writhing helplessly as his alpha circled his navel with one forefinger teasingly. 

"Not until I'm 100% sure you know who's in charge," Derek said calmly, beginning to tickle his sides, paying special attention to that spot on the bottom rib. 

"I'm sorry. You're in charge. I won't act like that again," Scott said, while at the same time trying to bring one leg up in an attempt to kick his alpha away. 

"Are you sure about that?" Derek asked, grabbing his ankle and scribbling his fingers over the sensitive sole.

Scott would totally deny it later, but he squealed. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Just stop, I can't take it,". 

The torture went on for another ten minutes, but for the pup, it felt like a lot longer. Derek knew just where to get him. The soft scraps of flesh behind his knees, just underneath his toes, his armpits and ribs were all given lots of attention. The alpha finished off by blowing several raspberries on his stomach, turning the puppy'a laughter silent. 

Seeing that his pup had had enough, Derek paused his attack, but kept all ten fingers poised and ready.

"Who's the alpha?".

"You are,". 

"Who does your mother belong to?".

"You,". 

"Good. Now give me a hug,".

Scott morphed back into his puppy form and happily nestled against his alpha's side, making his happy noise when strong fingers began to play with his fur. A few minutes later, Stiles lay down on Scott's other side, rubbing his back and snuggling close. 

*********************************************************

Later that day:

Stiles smiled at the sight of his mate dozing on the sofa, Erica tucked into the crook of one arm. If Scott was a momma's boy, her and Cora were definately the daddy's girls. Taking a seat next to the pair, he reached up to brush his lover's hair from his forehead when a chilling growl stopped him in his tracks.

'Ah' he thought to himself, glancing down at the now snarling pup. 'Here we go again.'.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm now taking prompts. Anything you want to see happen in this series, put it in a comment below.


End file.
